


S&P

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Series: Halloween Specials [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, LITERALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper answers the door in his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S&P

Dipper shifted. He breathed in, then out.

_It'll be fine. It's not like all your friends are at parties or will see you or anything. ___

__"Ready Dip?" Mabel asked excitedly, hopping out of the bathroom. She poofed up her pink dress a bit more and did a twirl for her brobro._ _

__He jumped and swiped a grey mittened hand across his forehead. (Couldn't Mabel've gotten him to wear a costume that wasn't so hot?)_ _

__"Uh. Yeah. Yeah, sure." He pulled at his pink bow tie nervously and swallowed._ _

__The doorbell rang and quickly the twins said "your turn" but Dipper was too late. He gulped and fixed the bit of hair that stuck out of the white costume._ _

__He grumbled as he grabbed the bowl of candy from the counter and stomped to the door._ _

__"Trick or Treat!" Excited voices rang._ _

__He opened the door. He sighed and fought not to roll his eyes at the d'awws he got. He smiled and began to hand out candy._ _

__He fought to keep that smile when a little girl asked him a question._ _

__"Can I pet your fur Mr. Lamby?" This situation dug up memories from when he was her age._ _

__Dipper's eye twitched but he agreed politely. "Uh- yeah. Go nuts, man. Or... girl, I guess."_ _

__He stretched out his arm and the girl hovered her hand above it before petting._ _

__Once she was done, the kids left and Dipper sighed. The door was closed and Mabel stood there smiling, stars in her eyes._ _

__"Who wants a lamby lamby lam-"_ _

__"Mabel, no."_ _

__"-by? I do! I do!" She hopped up and down in her pink Bo Peep costume and laughed at Dipper's groan. "You love it. It's adorable!"_ _

__Dipper exaggerated another groan._ _

__Mabel laughed._ _


End file.
